Superman
Superman is a fictional character, a comic book superhero that appears in the pages of DC Comics. The original superhero, Superman is one of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, and is DC's flagship character. With Superman's status as one of the most powerful beings in existence, his counterpart in the crossover game is Raiden, god of thunder. About Superman On the doomed planet Krypton, the scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara placed their infant son, Kal-El, in a rocket ship to the planet Earth in order to spare him the destructive fate of their home planet. Landing in Smallville, Kansas, the baby was found by a kind couple, the Kents, who raised him as their own. Naming him Clark, the child discovered that as he grew older, he had powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men. When he reached adulthood, he reasoned that he could be of great service to the Earth and his adopted homeworld by using his vast powers as a force for good. Arriving in Metropolis, the city of tomorrow, Clark donned a costume made of the indestructible fibers he was wrapped in as an infant, fashioned with the crest of his family. From that moment on, Superman has existed to defend the people of Earth by fighting for truth, justice, and the best ideals he was instilled with by his adoptive parents, the American way. Mortal Kombat vs. DC In the game, Superman defeated Darkseid and stopped him from destroying Metropolis. When Darkseid attempted to escape via Boom Tube, Superman used his heat vision to blast him back to his place of origin, Apokolips, seriously injured. However, he actually destabilized the Boom Tube and accidentally merged him with Shao Kahn. After Darkseid's apparent defeat, he turned Lex Luthor - who was working with Darkseid to ensure humanity's survival - to the authorities. Shortly after, during the merging of the two universes, Superman's powers began to weaken. He went to his Fortress of Solitude after hearing it was breached, but was soon attacked and imprisoned by Sub-Zero in ice. Wonder Woman soon defeated Sub-Zero and freed Superman. After hearing that Darkseid may still be alive, he returned to Metropolis, only to encounter Scorpion, who is looking for Kitana. Though Superman didn't understand his attentions, Scorpion battled and defeated Superman. Superman later encountered Lex Luthor (who has apparently escaped from prison), Catwoman, The Joker, and Deathstroke, along with Captain Marvel, who informed them of Darkseid's transformation into Dark Kahn and were forced to team up with the D.C. criminals to defeat Dark Kahn. Superman later went to the Fortress of Solitude once again, this time with Green Lantern, where they encountered Shang Tsung and Liu Kang (also forced to team up to defeat Dark Kahn). Superman faced Shang Tsung, but was ultimately defeated. He and the other heroes and villains soon used the portal in Jax and Sonya's base to be taken to Apokolips, which was now in complete chaos. They soon found Raiden and the other Mortal Kombatants, who challenged them. However, Dark Kahn soon arrived and everyone lost control of the Combat Rage. After a huge battle, neither side won and Superman and Lex Luthor soon turn against one another, blaming one another for Dark Kahn's creation. Superman defeated Luthor, but was interrupted by Batman, who regained control of the Combat Rage. Though Batman was defeated, the battle allowed Superman to regain control of the rage. He later encountered Raiden and after a decisive battle, they realized that neither one was siding with Dark Kahn and worked together and defeat him, separating the two universes and splitting apart Shao Kahn and Darkseid. Shao Kahn remained and was apparently powerless, he imprisoned in the D.C. world via the Phantom Zone. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "As the planet Krypton braced for destruction, the infant Kal-El was placed in a rocket ship by his parents and sent into space. Arriving on Earth as the Last Son of Krypton, he was found and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent on their Kansas farm. Clark Kent manifests the amazing powers of super-strength, flight, and invulnerability under Earth's yellow sun. Instilled with the values of right and wrong, he has taken on the identity of Superman to defend his adopted planet." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities In all depictions, Superman has always been portrayed as one of the most powerful beings ever to exist in fiction. As a Kryptonian, Superman is only as strong as the average human being. However, having basked in the yellow rays of Earth's young sun since his infantile years, Superman is endowed with several superpowers, giving him unbridled strength no ordinary human could ever hope to gain. Superman's most prominent powers are flight, super strength, ice breath, highly sensitive super-hearing, and an array of extrasensory vision powers including X-ray, infrared, microscopic, and telescopic, as well as the ability to create highly focused beams of heat from his eyes that is an extremely powerful offensive weapon. Fittingly nicknamed the 'Man of Steel', Superman possesses nigh-absolute immunity to hostile encounters. Superman's resistance varies throughout everyone who has handled the name but it remains consistent that he absolutely immune to all firearms known to man, from ballistics to explosives. However, he has been known to take damage from magical attacks as well as energy based attacks. Superman's most well documented weakness is the substance known as Kryptonite, ore fragments spread throughout the galaxy from Krypton's debris after its destruction. It radiates highly concentrated waves of Krypton's red sun radiation that clash with Superman's yellow sun radiation powers, and with enough prolonged exposure to the substance, an encounter with Kryptonite could be fatal to him. In MK vs. DC, Superman is vulnerable to the other fighters due to the intervention of Dark Khan's magic, and is therefore on a level playing field with the other Kombatants. Had the magical intervention not taken place, it's likely Superman would be largely unaffected by most of the fighters, save for perhaps Darkseid. Signature Moves * Heat Vision: Superman blasts the opponent with a beam of heated rays from his eyes. *'Ice Breath': Superman blows a blast of freezing air at the opponent causing him/her to freeze. *'Inhale Capture': Superman sucks in air, drawing his opponent to him and axe-handle smashes the opponent away. *'Ground Tremor': Superman slams his fist into the ground, sending out shockwaves that shakes the arena and knock the opponent off his/her feet. *'Soaring Knockout': He throws his opponent into the air, jumps up and spikes them. *'Shoulder Charged': He charges at his opponent with his shoulder. *'Up, Up, and Away': Superman hovers in the air. Any button pressed causes a different attack. **'Hover Heat Vision Close': Superman blasts the opponent while in the air from close range. **'Hover Heat Vision Far': Superman blasts the opponent while in the air from long range. **'Hover Ground Tremor': Superman drops to the ground and slams his fist into the ground creating a shockwave that shakes the arena. **'Hover Cancel:' Superman drops back down to the ground. Heroic Brutalities *'Nail Driver:' Superman pounds his opponent into the ground, in a similar fashion to Sheeva's fatality in Mortal Kombat 3 *'Freeze Slam:' Superman blows an Ice Breath on his opponent, freezing them completely. He then grabs them and flies up into the air. Moments later, the opponent is thrown to the ground, where the ice shatters. Moments after that, Superman lands on their torso. Ending * MK vs DCU: "After his encounter with the invaders and their magical powers, Superman knew he was vulnerable to similar assaults in the future. With the aid of the wizard Shazam, he applied ancient Kryptonian lore to the creation of a new costume, giving him resistance to magic. Attacks by sorcerers and demons now have no effect on the Man of Steel." Gallery Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Beginnings Cover.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Beginnings Cover dc01_12.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Beginnings Page 11 mkvsdc_901.jpg|Superman's Ice Breath mkvsdc_958.jpg|Superman vs Lex Luthor mkvsdc_1027.jpg|Superman vs Raiden mkvsdc_906.jpg Category:DC Universe Category:Good Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Non-canon Characters